The Hedgehogs
by Mutitoon90
Summary: Mary Allenson was running from her chaotic life and her insane grandmother, when she found a cyan jewel and spirited off to another world. Upon arriving in that world, she finds herself as a yellow hedgehog and meets a blue hedgehog that is called Sonic. Now, she has to help Sonic to save South Island from Doctor Eggman and find the Chaos Emeralds before the doctor does.
1. Chapter 1

The Hedgehogs

Told by Mutitoon90

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

In a dark, quiet street, a young person wearing a aqua hoodie, gray sweatpants, a bluish-green backpack and white, tarnished shoes was walking all alone, knowing that they had to be cautious, because being alone in a street in the middle of the night was not the safest place in the world. However, the hooded person had the belief that the had no other choice.

The hooded person heard a snapping noise from behind, causing a reaction of looking back there. Once that the person saw that no one was following them, the cyan and gray cladded person started to turn around when their foot hit something hard. Hopping around in pain, the person's hood flew off of their head, revealing a head of messy blonde hair, which was tied into a ponytail and the face of a young girl of the age of thirteen.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Once the pain subsided, the blonde headed female turned to asphalt road, the sight that entered her dark blue eyes was a cyan jewel that was very large by normal standards of jewelery. Amazed at the size and the cut of the gem, she picked it up and made a closer examination on it.

"Wow! This gem's got to be the biggest jewel I've ever seen! It's bigger than the Hope Diamond!"

"Oh, really?" An unfamilar voice rang out to the girl's ears, "That's good to know."

The blonde child turned around and saw a huge gang of thugs, beatened and rejected by sociality. These men looked at the jewel as a dog would look at a piece of meat after weeks of starving. One of the thugs approached the girl. The man was covered with scars, tattoos, and leather, and he wore the most horrible grin the girl had ever seen in her young life.

"Hey, little girl, be good and let us have that gem." The leader of the pack smiled at the girl in a way that reminded the child of feces covered in sugar.

The girl folded her arms and bluntly said, "I don't trust you nor your 'wolf pack.'"

The 'pack' was not to pleased at being called wolves by a little girl, but their leader was still grinning.

"Ain't that cute? The widdle giwl wanna play gwown up."

The girl, not pleased, replied, "This 'widdle giwl' isn't so dumb to play with you or your 'buddies.'"

Then, the men, tired of hearing the young teen's harsh words, pounced onto the girl, who ran off.

The leather-wearing man pulled out a knife and charged at the girl with the whole gang following him. The leader yelled out, "Get ready to die!"

But the knife never reached its target, because the lights of a police car grabbed their attention, making them retreat. The teen sighed in relief as she hid in some bushes as the cyan gem rested in her fingers and palm, saying to herself, "Grandpa..."

The girl's grandfather was a respected member of the community and scienctist. Both the girl's parents were determined to make sure that the girl was in the care of the grandfather, because of two reasons. One was that the girl saw the older man as a third parent, and the second reason was that her mother's mother was seen as unfit to raise the child, espeaically that the grandmother was not very kind to children.

"Oh, Grandpa!" The child sobbed as the jewel remind in her hand, "I wish I knew how to control this chaos!"

The child sobbed as the gem started to glow faintly. Taking notice of this, the yellow haired girl looked with her redden eyes and lifted it to her eye level. Curious and hopeful of finding out more about the strange gem, the girl looked even deeper into the cyan jewel. Right then, an instinct took over her as she said something under her breath. Then, the fanit glow grew brighter and brighter, surprising the young female, who exclaimed in fright. The jewel's bright glow consumed the child's sight, and the girl's world went white.

* * *

><p>When her sight was clear, the child found herself staring out of a window in outer space! For a strange reason, she was surprised, yet strangely calm; it was like she was accostumed to being in space. As she looked through the window, she saw a planet not unlike her home planet, and felt a strange sense of longing to go to the planet. This desire to go to the world and explore it was fairly new to her; she had the longing to get away <em>from<em> something, like her matrial grandmother.

Then, she looked at the reflection of herself on the window, which made the girl laugh a little. The reflection was of her, but the fashion was different; as the girl would prefer to dress in a over-sized shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and worn tennis shoes, the reflection wore an aqua dress with long sleeves and a headband of the same color in her neatly-combed blonde hair.

As the girl tried to comment, she found out she could not speak! She tried to move her body, but she had no control of her body! She panicked, but her reflection showed no signs of her concern of the lack of control!

Then, a thought entered her mind: the gem, but she cannot move to search for it. A mental "Damn" went through her mind.

"Maria..." An aging voice called out, causing the girl in the reflection to turn around.

The source of the older voice was a man, who was around her grandfather's age and by the white coat, was a scientist. The man was bald, but his facial hair was gray, and behind the man's pince-nez glasses were a pair of gray-blue eyes that said that he knew what the girl was thinking about.

"Maria, looking at the world again?"

"I was, Grandfather." 'Maria' answered with a smile on her face.

The girl in 'Maria' felt gulity about calling another man, 'Grandfather,' but due to lack of control, the girl's gulit was dulled.

"I know that you're lonely, since you are the only child in the ARK." 'Grandfather' said, which caused 'Maria' and the girl to feel her loneiness.

"I know."

Right then, the girl in 'Maria' noticed what 'Grandfather' was up to something.

"Maria, I want to introduce you to someone!"

As soon as the older man announced the statement, 'Maria's' head whipped up, asking, "Really, Grandfather?"

Hearing this made the girl in 'Maria' feel the emotion of hope.

Then, the girl's vision started to blur into blackness. All of her senses failed to work, but not before she heard that the old man saying, "Yes, his name is..."

* * *

><p>The girl regained her senses as she opened her eyes to see a bright blue sky over her.<p>

"Wow!" The girl wondered as she sat up, "That was a weird dream! Ha, at least that's over with."

As she tried to get to her feet, she felt a familiar weight in her hand. In her hand was the cyan jewel. The girl was not very happy to see it, but she could not really complain about her situation. Knowing that she had to look around her surroundings, the blonde female got to her feet and looked a little bit before saying, "Talk about being far from home."

The area the girl had found herself was in a hugh flower field with a pool of water nearby, and the scent of the sea was in the air. She needed something to drink, and water was the closest thing she can find. She reached the pool, and as she placed the gem onto the ground, she noticed that her hand was oddly shaped.

"What the hell...?" The female expressed her surprise before she examined her wrist and then her arm. Then, her hands went to her face. What the hands detected was fur, except for around the mouth. Following that was her hair, which felt more like quills from a small mammal, like a...

"It can't be!" The child gasped loudly.

Then, she turned to the pool of water and looked at the reflection. What met her eyes was a shock to her. The reflection was of a yellow hedgehog with pale skin, dark blue eyes, and the aqua and gray clothes that she had on. In simple terms, the human girl was now a hedgehog.

"How can this happen!" The ex-human exclaimed in shock, "I can't be a hedgehog! I just can't!"

Shaking her head, the girl tried to convince herself that it was all a dream, but it was in vain.

"How is this possible? Unless..."

The child turned to the jewel and picked it up. As she studied the gem again, she recalled the light that engulfed her sight and the strange dream that followed.

"To think that this thing had or has a great power inside of it!" The now female hedgehog spoke to herself, "Now, where do you come from is a good question."

"Hey!"

The voice was young-sounding, so the ex-human turned around and saw a strange sight: a blue blur and a lagre dust trail following it. As the blur came closer, the girl saw that the blur was a blue hedgehog with light peach skin on the mouth, chest and arms, wearing wearing white gloves with sock-like cuffs and a determined expression on its face. The speedy mammal skidded to a halt, granting the girl to see the red sneakers with the white strap with the gold buckles on the outside side of the footware.

"Yes?" The girl asked, unknowing the hedgehog very well.

Right then, the male hedgehog said to the hedgehog, "How did you get that?"

The blue hedgehog was pointing at the jewel in the ex-human's hand. Confused by the hedgehog's words, the now hedgehog female asked, "Why would you wanna know?"

Then, a wasp-like robot flew at the hedgehogs and started firing at them. This frightened the ex-human, who ran off to a large rock, while the blue hedgehog curled into a ball and spun around. Then, he jumped into the air and hit the robotic bug, which exploded.

Hearing this, the yellow hedgehog looked from her hiding spot, when a gray-white rabbit hopped towards her. Seeing this surprised the young female, who hid herself once more; this time, she stayed there until she heard the voice of the blue hedgehog.

"Okay, we're safe right now!"

Leaving the rock, the young she-hedgehog looked around for anymore attacking robots. Seeing no more enemies, she turned to the blue hedgehog and asked, "What's going on around here!"

The male hedgehog took a deep breath before he spoke the answer girl wanted.

"It's a long story, but I'll keep it short. Doctor Ivo Robotnik, better known as Eggman, came to South Island looking for the Chaos Emeralds, and he turned everyone on South Island into Badniks."

"That's bad!" The girl replied, but then she asked, "Who's Eggman, and what are Badniks?"

"Aw, man!" The male said, shaking his head, "This is gonna take too long!"

"Not if we're quick with the explaination and the introductions." The yellow hedgehog announced to her present companion, who was quick to agree with the female.

"Right! What's your name?"

"My name's Mary Allenson. And yours, Mister?"

"Hey, there's no 'mister' in my name. It's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."


	2. Chapter 2

The Hedgehogs

Told by Mutitoon90

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

After the introductions, Mary Allenson explained her story to Sonic the Hedgehog, who failed to fully believe that she was not from his home world, but in a strange way, it made some sense, because she had never heard of Eggman.

"Let get this straight: you were running away from the orphanage you were staying at after your grandfather vanished, because you knew that your grandmother was going to come after you. Am I right, Mary?"

"That's right, Sonic." The now-hedgehog answered, "Grandmother wanted my mother to wed a man that was just too old for her, that is Mom, and Mom knew that it wasn't right. So, she ran away, and the following morning, she met my father."

"Cool." The blue hedgehog announced with a friendly smile, "Not the way my parents met, but that's a way to meet someone."

"Yes." Then, Mary remembered about Sonic's explaination and inquired, "Sonic, didn't you tell me about this doctor who converted people into Robotniks, I think."

"Not Robotniks, Badniks; Robotnik is Eggman's real last name." Sonic corrected the newcomer, "Yeesh!"

"Oops! Sorry about that; I've a tendency to mess up like that." Mary blushed as Sonic replied in an understanding expression on his face, "That's okay. We better get going."

Not wanting another encounter with the Badniks, Mary agreed with the blue hedgeghog with great hesitation by nodding her head. With the agreement in place between the two hedgehogs, Sonic and Mary started walking. While they traveled, Sonic explained the situation to Mary.

"For a few years now, Ivo Robotnik, or Eggman, has been trying to take over the world. My family has been the only ones who were able to stop his plans of world domination. Keeping him at bay is all we can do for now."

"Why?" Mary asked the blue hedgehog, "Is your family pacifists?"

"Pacifists?"

"Well, peaceful people that ranges from not willing to fight to fighting without killing someone."

Hearing this, Sonic replied, "Oh, well...I guess that I'm a pacifist. I think Uncle Chuck would like you."

"Uncle Chuck?" The yellow female asked, Sonic, who answered, "Yeah, he and my dad were fighting Eggman before I was born, but Dad died fighting Eggman."

Hearing this bit of information, Mary's chest tightened; she too lost her father, but she had seven happy years with her father and mother before the car accident. She felt guilt entangled her insides, like a tentacle had found its way into her body and started trying to pull out her heart.

"That sounds terrible!" Exclaimed the ex-human. Sonic replied, saying, "Aw, don't worry about it."

"What? Aren't you curious about your father?"

"Well, I am." Sonic turned to Mary with a smile, "But I don't let that bother me."

"Why?" Mary asked, wanting to know more about the blue hedgehog, who answered with his grin.

"You'll never reach the future if you looking at the past."

Doubting that logic, Mary shook her head, as Sonic made an anounncement to the female.

"There it is: the Green Hills. Let's go!"

"Wait!" Mary yelled before the blue hedgehog ran off. Sonic, displeased, asked, "What is it?"

"I've seen how fast you can run, and I've something that'll help me keep up with you."

Then, the female pulled out a helmet, elbow and knee pads, and a pair of roller blades. Confused, Sonic asked his ally.

"Do you think those will help?"

"Of course." Mary replied as she put on her protective gear. Then, she added, "It'll help me keep up with you without making me feeling so tired."

Only a word escaped from Sonic's mouth.

"Cool!"

As soon as Mary had her gear on, Sonic grabbed her by the hand and almost dragged her to the Green Hills. On the way, the duo went through a loop, which Mary was enjoying the manveur. Hearing the squeaks of joy from his new friend, Sonic could not help himself from smiling.

Once the two hedgehogs reached the area of the Green Hills, Mary, who had all by forgotten about the jewel in her hand, noticed a familiar glow from her left side. She looked and saw the gem and its glow.

"Wow!" Mary was in awe, "The aquamarine's glowing again."

The blue hedgehog heard this, skidded to a complete stop and turned to the ex-human and saw the glowing jewel. With uncertainity on his face, he stated, "Uh, that's a Chaos Emerald, not a whatever you called it."

"An emerald?" The girl expressed her confusion. Then, she said to Sonic, "I don't know the rules of this world, so I'll go by the name 'Chaos Emerald' for now."

"'For now?' You're joking, right?" Sonic asked the she-hedgehog, who reminded him about her origins.

"I'm not from around here, remember?"

"Right, right." Sonic said as his attention turned to the jewel, "So, got any idea what's happening with it?"

"Not a clue, Sonic." Mary answered. Then, an idea formed in her mind. Carefully waving the glowing gem, Mary saw its reaction to different directions. However, Sonic was confused about the yellow hedgehog's action.

"What are you doing, Mary?"

"Well, I'm making a guess. This jewel's glow just happened, so I'm pointing it at different directions to see if its glow dims or brightens."

"Now, I get it!" Sonic snapped his fingers at realizing Mary's plan, "You're using that to detect other Chaos Emeralds!"

"You can say that, Sonic." Mary said as the gem glow became brighter.

"Look!" The blue hedgehog noticed as Mary also took notice, "Soon, we'll find the Chaos Emeralds before Eggman!"

Smiling, the yellow hedgehog agreed by saying, "Just follow the glowing gem!"

Then, the two allies started off in a slow dash, and as they ran, they fought off Badniks, freeing the capture creatures, and evading traps. By the time the jewel was as bright as a 60-watt light bulb, Sonic and Mary stopped for a rest.

"Man!" Sonic groaned as he grabbed his stomach, "Where's a chili dog stand on this island?"

"Chili dogs?" Mary asked her azure companion.

Sonic turned to Mary and said, "Yeah, I'm real hungry!"

Remembering that she has not eaten in over half a day, the ex-human was about to say something, but her stomach growled, announcing the female's hungry.

"Just as I thought." Sonic laughed at Mary, who said, "We should be more worried about the Chaos Emeralds, not lunch."

"I know," The cobalt hedgehog grinned sheepishly, "But I'm so hungry!"

"Not what I would like to hear from you, Sonic," The yellow hedgehog scratched her head, managing to avoid being pricked by the quills, "but I really can't blame you for being hungry."

"Ha ha ha!" An old, dried voice laughed out to the duo, who looked up and saw a flying aircraft in an egg-like shape.

"What's THAT!" Mary announced the craft's appearance to Sonic, who immediately shouted, "Eggman!"

"Eggman?" Mary asked her ally, when a fury-fulled voice responded to the announcement.

"That's Doctor Ivo Robotnik to you, hedgehogs!" The voice once again spoke to the allies.

Mary looked up and saw a man that looked like 'Grandfather' from her vision before awaking in that world, but he was younger with a red-brown mustache. He also wore an outfit of a red jacket, a yellow cape, white gloves, black trousers, and dark blue pince-nez sunglasses.

"So, you're the one after the Chaos Emeralds!" Mary announced as she glared at the tall, yet egg-shaped man.

"You got that right!" Eggman comfirmed boastfully, "But first..." Then, a huge ball and chain dropped from the aircraft, as the scientist finished his statement, "a few hedgehogs to rid this world of."

The ball swung at the duo, who dodged the over-sized wrecking ball. Mary held on to her friend as the ball swung at them three more times.

"How can we stop him?" Asked Mary to Sonic, who replied, "I really don't know, but I have an idea."

"No plan can help you two now!" The enemy of the duo laughed at them, "You might as well give up!"

Hearing this made Mary resolved by looking at the chain link that kept the ball to the aircraft. The blue hedgehog noticed the teen's eyes and started wondering about the doctor's choice of weapon against the hedgehogs. Both Sonic and Mary formed an idea together.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, but how are we going hit it and with what?"

"That's when I come in." Sonic grinned, knowing about how to stop Eggman.

For some reason, Mary trusted Sonic, who hid her behind the rock. After that, Sonic curled into a ball of spines and quills and spun around. Then, he jumped into the air and sliced though the chain. the wrecking ball flew from its restraints and landed on a blouder, sending pieces into the air. The dust shrouded the result of the destruction, but Mary saw that the cyan jewel was starting to dim.

Sonic just landed on the ground, when he saw Mary's Chaos Emerald bright light. He made a guess and went to the destoryed blouder. A few moments passed before he ran to Mary, holding a green jewel that had the same cut as Mary's jewel.

With an amazed expression on her face, Mary asked, "Well, I'm guessing that a Chaos Jewel."

"Emerald." Corrected Sonic, who shook his head.

"Sorry! Still learning." Mary sheepishly giggled at herself.

Then, more Badniks appeared, surrounding the two friends.

"Motobugs, Buzz Bombers, Crabmeats, and Newtrons." Sonic looked at the around and checked off each machine type, which Mary asked, "What about the marine robots?"

"The Choppers? Those like the water." Sonic answered casaually.

Mary lacked the plan to escape the robots slaves of Ivo Robotnik. However, Sonic did have a plan.

With great speed, the cobalt mammal ran like the wind and went to a machine that had many animals in it. Seeing this, the blue hedgehog jumped onto the switch, which was on top of the machine. Then, all of the animals in the machine was free.

Back to Mary, the yellow hedgehog dodged each attack from the Badniks, when the robots changed into small animals. Happy that she was no longer in danger, Mary looked around for Sonic, but she noticed that another person was missing...

"Where's Eggman?"

The young male hedgehog returned to her as quickly as he left. He must have not heard the question, because Sonic boasted, as he said, "Did you see Eggman fly off in his Eggmobile like that? Man, he got what he deserved!"

The ex-human smiled as she announced her absence.

"Sorry, but I didn't see it; I was hiding from that over-sized wrecking ball."

"Right, Eggman's not exactly the favorite of the world." The blue male laughed, "Eggman's 'friendliness' is known world wide."

"Can't be helped, I guess." Mary shrugged her shoulders. Then, she removed her blue-green backpack and opened it. Then, she turned to Sonic and said, "Can I have that Emerald?"

Not knowing about what his friend was up to, Sonic gave Mary the green jewel. The female took the Chaos Emerald and placed it in the pack. As she was about to zip the bag, she noticed something that she had forgotten was in there. Quickly, she pulled out a brown paper bag, making the blue hedgehog confused.

"What's that?" Sonic asked the female mammal, who replied by saying, "Lunch. Or in my case, brunch."

Mary was about to pull out the food, but Sonic said, "Not now, Mary."

The female hedgehog was confused; first, Sonic wanted to eat, and now he didn't. This made Mary inquiried the hedgehog known as Sonic.

"What's wrong? First, you say you're want to eat and now you don't."

"At first is right." Sonic confirmed before he explained to Mary, saying, "But Eggman is determined to find the Chaos Emeralds. Normally, he would try to destory us with one of his robots, but if he's putting matters into his own hands, then things are worse than I thought."

Putting away the paper bag and the Choas Emeralds, as well as zipping the backpack, Mary said, "That's what I to hear! Let's race, Ace!"

Sonic smiled as Mary placed the pack on her back. Once the female hedgehog was ready, Sonic grabbed Mary's hand, and said, "Next stop: the Marble Ruins."

With that said, Sonic and Mary hurried off for the next Chaos Emerald.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hedgehogs

Told by Mutitoon90

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

After fifteen mintues of racing and avoiding more traps, Sonic and Mary saw the change of scenery from the plains by the seaside to a scene that looked like Roman ruins in Italy. Sonic slowed down to a jog, allowing Mary to skate with her friend without holding on to him.

"Why did you slow down?" Mary asked the male hedgehog, who answered, "I know, but we need to see where the next Chaos Emerald is at."

"Oh!" Mary exclaimed sheepishly, "I'll get the Emeralds."

With a quick swing to remove a backpack strap on her shoulder, grabbed the pack on her left side, opened it, and searched for the gems. The female took a few moments before she pulled out an Emerald, but it was the wrong one!

"Oops! Sonic, can you hold this?"

The blue hedgehog smiled as he took the green gem and watched Mary retreive the cyan Chaos Emerald. He saw the glow of the jewel as Mary asked him to hold that gem. Taking the jewel, Sonic saw the glow die as Mary took the green Chaos Emerald to put it away.

"Hey!" Sonic exclaimed in shock and annoyance, "What happened? One minute, it's glowing like a beacon, and it's near dimmed."

Hearing this, Mary, just returned the green jewel to her backpack, turned to the azure hedgehog and saw that Sonic was looking at the Chaos Emerald in annoyance, before turning to Mary.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Mary shrugged her shoulders, "Let me see it."

Not mistrusting of the female, Sonic gave the jewel back to Mary. Once having the gem, the duo saw the Chaos Emerald's light return as it sat in Mary's hand.

"Really, did you know that?" Sonic asked the girl, who replied, "Really don't."

Then, a robot that looked like a giant caterpiller with spikes and fangs appeared and growled at the duo, who looked at it.

"What's that?" Mary asked Sonic, whom awswered quickly, "That's Caterkiller!"

Filled with sudden fear, Mary had a bad feeling about the machine and its intentions for them. Sonic, spun into a sphere and attacked the robot. The machine was hit and went to pieces, freeing the animal inside it.

"That's was CLOSE!" Mary said, and Sonic agreed.

"Yeah, and the worse is coming!"

The girl turned pale from shock of the announement, saying, "Really? I was really hoping for the best."

"Sorry, I can't really help it." Sonic grinned sheepishly.

"Well," said Mary, pointing to the north with the Chaos Emerald before putting it away, "We better get going! The Chaos Emerald's not gonna show itself to us."

Then, Mary held onto Sonic, who ran off. The allies stopped for a moment, allowing Sonic to pick up Mary as they entered an opening to an underground dungeon.

"Wow!" Mary said in awe of dungeon, "Talk about a cover-up job!"

"Yeah, but what can we do about that." Sonic asked rhetorically, picking up the teen.

"Hey!" Mary exclaimed as she was picked up, "I'm not that type of girl, Sonic."

"Right, but I'm not the type of friend to leave a friend behind." Sonic announced, before he run off again.

As the blue blur went through the dungeon, they were chased by Bat Brains, which Sonic freed from Eggman's control, rivers of lava, which had fireballs flying out of it, and spiked weights, which falls down quickly and rises slowly.

Mary saw a look of determination on Sonic's face, which reminded Mary of someone, but she cannot remember who. Why she cannot recall the owner of the similar look is beyond her understanding. She wanted to know, but how is the problem.

The blue hedgehog looked at the female hedgehog, who turned her head in embarrassment. The hedgehogs managed to escape the cave and stopped.

"Thanks, Sonic." Mary said as the hedgehog let her down, "I wouldn't have made it without you."

"Don't worry about it. I know that Eggman's around here somewhere." Sonic said as he looked around, as Mary pulled out the cyan jewel.

"Let's see what we got." The yellow hedgehog said as the gem's glow resembled a bright light bulb once again. She smiled as she announced, "We're getting close now!"

"Well," Sonic said, "let's go!"

Mary nodded in agreement as she was picked up by Sonic again. Sonic went to a fast run. This pace kept up until the Emerald's glow started to dull, which caused concern to the hedgehogs.

Sonic stopped running and spoke first, saying, "What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know." Mary said, lacking the answer herself. Then, she saw something from away in one of the Marble Ruins.

"Hey! I think I found it!"

The blue hedgehog looked at the direction Mary was pointing at and smiled. Then, he said, "Then, let's go!"

"Right!" Mary agreed as Sonic picked her up again. Not arguing as much that time, Mary said, "To the Chaos Jewel!"

Hearing this and choosing to ignore it, Sonic ran to the Chaos Emerald, but two problems were there: a pool of boiling lava and a certain mad scientist.

Sonic managed to evade the lava and managed to get Mary on the other side of the lava pool.

"That was close!" The yellow she-hedgehog wiped her brow as her friend returned her to the solid, grass-covered ground.

"Don't think it's over yet!" Eggman's voice rang out to the duo, who saw the hovercraft over them.

"Eggman!" The two friends exclaimed as the old man tried to correct them.

"Just for your information, I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik, and I deserve complete respect from you two!"

The hedgehogs looked at each other before returning their sights onto the old man once more to give their responses to him.

"Ha!" Sonic scoffed the doctor, "After what you've done, Eggman! You got some nerve.!"

Mary added her piece of mind by saying, "Respect is earned, not demanded! So, until you stop trying to take over the world, you'll never truly earn our respect!"

After hearing the voices of Sonic and Mary, Eggman blew up in fury, yelling at the allies.

"Why, you disrespectful rats! I'll make you pay!"

Then, from the bottom of his aircraft, fire spewed at the hedgehogs, who dodged the flames. Seeing this, Mary looked for Sonic, whom was not near her.

"Sonic? Where are you?"

Then, she remembered about the Chaos Emerald. Hoping that Sonic was not harmed by the fire, Mary went to the jewel. However, she caught the attention of the robots that were under Eggman's control. Not noticing or not caring, the female hedgehog ran on, knowing if Eggman got hold of the gem, things would not be good for anyone.

Eggman looked around for any signs of the hedgehogs and saw the pursued Mary. The egg-shaped male started laughing at the girl.

"That girl doesn't have a chance of getting the Chaos Emerald! Even if she was able to outrun the robots, there's still me to consider."

"That's what you think, Eggman!"

The doctor turned his head to see the cobalt hedgehog standing on his machine. Outraged by the sight, the scientist exclaimed furiously, "How did you survive those flames? It's not possible!"

"That's not your biggest problem right now." Sonic glared at Eggman before he spun into a ball, jumped a foot into the air and landed on the side that he stood on.

This action and the force of the landing on the side caused the craft to spin out of control, sending Eggman into a spiral. Eggman, despite to being spun around, yelled out, "I'll get that hedgehog one of these days!"

Hearing the announcement of revenge, Sonic laughed shortly before running off to the fire to put it out. He ran around the fire, cutting off the oxygen supply for the fire.

Meanwhile, Mary managed to reach the Chaos Emeralds as well as stayed ahead from the robots that chased after her. She had just grabbed the red jewel when she saw the advancing machines. This sight caused the young teen to run off again, this time at a faster pace. As she ran, the yellow female hedgehog saw the Egg Capsuel, which Sonic had told her about during the run from the Green Hills and the Marble Ruins. Recalling the Summer Olympic Games and the shotput, Mary stopped running, pull the red gem in her hand, and chunked it.

The red Emerald flew in the air and landed on its target. The switch went down, the Egg Capusle explosed, freeing the animals from the prison, the robots changed back to their true forms, and the red Chaos Emerald flew to Mary and hit her on her head.

The impact caused Mary to be dazed for a few moments before she blacked out. The next thing Mary saw was a pair of emerald-green eyes looking at her.

"Hmm... Sonic?" Mary groaned as she returned to her senses.

"Good to hear that you're okay." Sonic sighed in relief.

Seeing this, the female hedgehog slowly got to her feet, and Sonic helped her. Mary looked around and found the red Chaos Emerald, which had hit her earlier. Remembering what happened, Mary looked at Sonic and asked, "How long was I out?"

"Only a mintue." Sonic answered while trying to help Mary stay on her feet.

"Really?" A shocked Mary gasped as some of the freed animals rolled the Chaos Emerald to the two hedgehogs.

"Thanks, guys." Sonic smiled as he picked up the jewel and put it in Mary's backpack. Then, he turned to Mary, picked her up for the third time and said, "Hold on tight, 'cause we're heading for the Spring Yard!"

The freed animals waved good-bye to the hedgehogs as they dashed off from the Marble Ruins and to the Spring Yard.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hedgehogs

Told by Mutitoon90

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Mary opened her eyes and found herself in a familiar room. She tried to move, but she could not move, telling her that she was in 'Maria' once again. Keeping an eye on her surroundings, Mary noticed that this room was not the same room in her last vision.

This room was more of a bedroom. It had dolls, puzzles, and toys on the shelves and the dresser. The vanity mirror showed a better reflection of the girl known as 'Maria.' Not really surprised about the image that showed her 'host,' Mary wondered why she was there.

"Maira?"

The voice was much younger than 'Granfather's' voice, but the voice filled the voice filled 'Maria' with pleased happiness. She turned around, but Mary's world went black, hearing 'Maria' calling to someone, but she could not make out the name of the person.

* * *

><p>The yellow hedgehog opened her eyes again to see the noon sun shining to the world that she was in. Then, she remembered that she was with Sonic, who was not with her at the moment.<p>

"Sonic!" Mary called out to the open field as she went to her feet, "Where are you?"

"I'm over here." Answered the voice of Sonic.

Mary whipped her head to see the blue hedgehog standing behind her with her backpack. Surprised and happy to see him, the yellow hedgehog smiled as Sonic turned serious for that time.

"Mary, you shouldn't be up like that! You're still recovering from that hit you took on the head."

Hearing this, Mary started to laugh loudly. Sonic was not strong enough to stop himself from smiling, so he started laughing as well.

"Sonic, you just sounded like a school teacher right now!" Mary pointed out between giggles, while Sonic said, "Really? I thought I sounded like my Uncle Chuck!"

The laughter between the two of them kept strong, until their sides hurt. With the mirth toned down, Mary managed to ask Sonic about his Uncle Chunk.

"So, Sonic, your uncle sounds like a really good guy."

"He is." Sonic responded, "He's being taking care of me since I was really young."

"How old were you when he started taking care of you?" Mary asked, intrigued by Sonic's past and interested by the hedgehog himself.

Sonic thought about answering for a small while before saying, "That's touchy subject for me; I've never told anyone about that." He noticed that Mary was curious about his announcement, causing him to say, "Promise me that you won't laugh at me about it."

The female hedgehog grinned as she complied verbally to the male hedgehog.

"Not a giggle will pass through these lips of mine."

Sonic, who could not help to smile at Mary's words, gave his story to his young ally.

"When I was little, my mom died from an illness. I was very alone in the world, or at less that's how I felted at the time. Lucky for me, Uncle Chunk took care of me, especially since I have the ability to reach, according to record, around seven hundred, sixty-eight miles per hour."

That shocked Mary, who exclaimed, "That's faster than a Mach One!"

"I don't know about that," said thoughtfully by Sonic, "but I know it's faster than the speed of sound."

The ex-human giggled as Sonic continued to speak about himself.

"Yeah, I can really say that I'm lucky to have Uncle Chunk."

The female smiled as she thought about her own guardian, Professor Gergory Allenson.

A scientist, who had given up his career for her, and a true gentleman were what her grandfather was. Her luck was fortunate for her due to her father's father's intellengence, his grace, and his willingness to raise the girl. He taught Mary many things, like some engineering, science of nature, and playing the flute. Thinking about her grandparent caused the teen to started crying again, and Sonic noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Hey, Mary, are you okay?"

"Yes," the female replied, "I was thinking about Grandpa, that's all."

"Don't worry," the male reassured the ex-human, "if your grandpa's anything like you, he'll be all right."

Not one to dismiss any hope, Mary wiped away her tears and nodded her head, saying, "You're right. He's got to be okay."

With that said, Sonic announced, "Now, we have to go."

Mary agreed, put on her roller blades and grabbed Sonic, who ran off to the Spring Yard.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Sonic and Mary arrived at an area that looked more like a city-sized pinball machine. Mary guessed that they were at the Spring Yard. Sonic quickly picked her up in the bridal style, and said, "Hang on, tight, 'cause it's gonna be a bumpy ride."<p>

Mary wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck. With that, Sonic turned around and saw a yellow spring. Seeing about what was about to happen, Mary closed her eyes as tight as she held on to Sonic. Sonic tucked into a ball and spun into the spring. The spring sent Sonic and Mary throughout the area.

As they journeyed via ball form, Sonic evaded spiked spheres, spikes on platforms, Rollers, armadillo-like robots that can curl into a ball and try to shot at the duo, and the Spikes, crab-like robots with spikes on their wheeled shells. Sonic fought off the robots by bouncing or slicing through them.

Once through the area, Sonic stopped and returned Mary to the ground. The yellow hedgehog was dizzy from the ride that she was on and trying to regain her balance with Sonic, who was use to spinning in the manner that Mary just went through. After she recovered, Mary pulled out the cyan Chaos Emerald and saw its bright glow.

"We're close!" Sonic exclaimed, and Mary added, "Can't be too far now!"

The duo ran towards the direction where the Chaos Emeralds was the brightest until the jewel dimmed once again. The hedgehogs stopped on a red, stone-made bridge when the Emerald dulled in brightness.

"We're almost there!" Mary jumped in joy.

"That's what you two think!" Eggman's aged voice echoed to the hedgehogs, who looked up to see the Eggmobile above them.

"Why am I not surprised that he's here?" Mary asked, while Sonic added, "I don't know, but I know we can't allow him to the Chaos Emerald first."

"Well," announced the scientist as a metal spike came out of the hovercraft, "I better get started if you two are ready to give your lives for the better good."

Then, the Eggmoible shot downward. Quickly, the hedgehogs dodged it; Mary on one side and Sonic on the other. The Eggmoible floated up with a piece of the bridge on the spike.

"Of all the rotten luck!" The egg-shaped conquerer yelled as he tried to remove the stone off of the spike.

Then, Eggman used the craft to ram the block onto the bridge, which destoryed the block. Seeing this, Mary looked for something to help her and she saw a yellow spring and a gold ring near it.

"What's this?" Mary asked herself, while she felt a strange power coming from it.

"Mary! That's a power ring!" Sonic shouted to the girl, "It can help us fight off Eggman!"

"What!" The older man looked at Mary, who grabbed the power ring. Then, he said, "Don't try it! Or Sonic will get hurt!"

As she heard the ultimatum, Mary saw the blue hedgehog, who yelled at her, saying, "Don't listen to him! Even if he carry out his threat, the important thing is that we have to keep Eggman from the Chaos Emeralds!"

Hearing this made the young teen admire her ally. Then, her eyes hardened in resolve and threw the blue-green jewel under the Eggmoible and to Sonic's hands. With this successfully done, Mary ran to the yellow spring and jumped on it. In the air, the power ring glowed golden-yellow, and Mary curled into a ball of yellow.

Then, Eggman saw this and tried to retreat, but it was too late. Mary's spherical form fell onto the Eggmoible, causing it to spiral from the area.

"Not again!" The older man yelled out. Then, he shouted at the hedgehogs, "I'll be back!"

As Eggman disappeared, Sonic looked at Mary, who had returned to her upright form as a hedgehog, and went to her. As he reached her, he said, "That was awesome, Mary!"

Hearing this, Mary turned around and smiled happily and replied to the blue hedgehog.

"Really? I didn't think I'd be able to do it!"

"Well," replied Sonic, "you did it, and Eggman's not gonna to be a problem for a while."

"Sonic, do you mean long enough to get the Chaos Emeralds?" Mary asked hopefully.

"I don't know." The male answered, "Hey! We got to get the Chaos Emeralds and the Egg Capsule!"

"You're right!" Mary said, remembering about those two things, "Let's split up! I'll go get the Chaos Emerald, and you go get the Egg Capsule."

Sonic nodded in agreement, saying, "Right! See ya soon!"

The blue hedgehog ran off, while Mary stayed behind to look for the jewel. The girl found the Chaos Emerald, which was the color of yellow, and put the cyan Emerald in her backpack. Soon, Sonic returned to the she-hedgehog.

"The animals are free now." Sonic announced before asking, "Did you get the Chaos Emerald?"

"Yep!" Mary replied to her friend. Then, she showed the Chaos Emerald to him.

"Alright!" Sonic smiled as he looked at jewel, "Four down and three to go! Next, the Labyrinth!"

"Then, let's go!" Mary said, putting the gem in my backpack and pulled out her skates.

After Mary got on her roller blades, she grabbed Sonic's arm, and they ran off to the next area.


	5. Chapter 5

The Hedgehogs

Told by Mutitoon90

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

The duo ran for a half of an hour, until Sonic stopped at some ruins.

"How about lunch?" Sonic asked the female hedgehog, who said, "Good idea."

"Sure." Mary nodded as she removed her pack from her back. "I'll get out my lunch bag."

Removing the Chaos Emeralds, Mary managed to find the paper bag, the two hedgehogs ate chili dogs, trail mix, favored chips, and bottled water.

"Wow!" Sonic said after eating his second chili dog, "It's delicious!"

"Thanks!" Mary smiled as she munched on a handfill of trail mix, "There's something about a picnic that makes people feel very relaxed."

Sonic smiled as he agreed with the yellow human-now-hedgehog.

"Yeah, I can't disagree with you!"

* * *

><p>Once they were finished eating and cleaned up, Sonic and Mary entered the ruins. Mary was in awe of the crystals and the architecture of the ancient ruins.<p>

"Hey, Sonic, what is this place?" Mary asked her friend and ally, who answered without hesitance.

"Well, it was long time ago when hedgehogs, like myself, roamed this island. The hedgehogs lived peacefully, until a war from withing the kingdom tore the hedgehogs apart and scattered the peace. After the war, many hedgehogs lost homes, loved ones, and lives. All the remaining hedgehogs dispersed to other islands."

"Like Christmas Island?"

"Yeah. Now, this island is no longer a home to hedgehogs."

"Sonic," Mary was curious about her ally's intentions, "did you come to the island for something else that didn't relate to Eggman?"

The azure hedgehog sighed deeply before he answered the question.

"Well, I came here to look for a perfect place for my Uncle Chunk. I wanted a way to thank him for raising me."

"So, you're hoping that he would retire here?"

The male hedgehog looked at Mary, who had a sly grin on her face. That told Sonic that the female understood what he was up to.

"Yeah! He's earned it."

Mary smiled as Sonic turned serious, saying, "Now, here's the problem: I can't swim."

"You can't swim!" A shocked hedgehog turned to her friend, who nodded in conforming shame. This caused Mary to say, "If Eggman's robots fail to take you down, the water will."

"You're not helping!" Sonic yelled at Mary, who added to her previous statement, "Good thing that I know how to swim."

Hearing this, the cobalt hedgehog sighed in relief as he spoke to her about the robots.

"Mary, there're robots in this area. First, the Burrobots are very quick and very well hidden. Second, Jaws are not friendly. Finally, the Orbinauts are mean and will throw spiked balls at you."

"Ow!" Said Mary upon hearing the hedgehog's words of warning.

"Yeah!"

"Well," Mary said, "let's go."

As Mary removed her skates and put them in her backpack, Sonic gulped in nervousness. Once Mary was done, she turned to Sonic and said, "It's your turn to hold on."

"Alright..." Sonic said as he wrapped himself around the female, something he was not use to doing to anyone, but he knew that he needed to forget his bashfulness so he could survive the Labyrinth.

"Ready?" Mary asked Sonic, who replied, while trying not to show his fear in his voice, "As I'll ever be..."

"Here we go!" Mary shouted as she dived into the body of water, catching the blue hedgehog by surprise.

As they swam through the water-filled ruins, Mary managed to avoid the most of Eggman's robots and traps. They also found a way to regain their oxygen due to some giant air bubbles that leaked from the bottom of the ruins. Every few mintues Mary and Sonic took a rest from swimming, which allowed the duo to catch their breaths and ready themselves for the next plunge into the depths of the ruins.

"Finally!" Mary and Sonic sighed in relief after getting through the ruins.

Mary pulled out the cyan Chaos Emerald and saw that the jewel lacked the detecting glow it had the last three times. This greatly confused the two allies and friends.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked the girl, who answered, "I don't know. Either we're too far from the Chaos Emerald, or we're too close."

"The latter is correct!"

Then, a giant metal claw appeared and grabbed Mary, who screamed out of panicked fear. Sonic was quick to respone to the girl's rescue and grabbed her wrist, but the she-hedgehog's hand slipped from his hand!

"SONIC!" Mary screamed in terror, while Sonic tried to reach her.

Mary struggled and yelled as the claw pulled her to Eggman's seat.

"You might as well cease your screaming." The pilot of the Eggmoible announced to the girl, "So, Sonic will drown in the new waterway my Burrobots are making right now!"

Hearing this, Mary gasped, fearing for the life of her dear friend and valued ally, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Meanwhile, Sonic was looking up, when a pack of Burrobots dug from the side of the ruins. This caused water to pour from the holes that the machines made. However, this did not bother Sonic, who just smiled. As the water flooded the area, a golden light appeared from Sonic's hand, and the cobalt hedgehoe turned to a spinning ball and flew up. The ball that is Sonic bounced off of walls and platforms to catch up with Eggman and rescue Mary.

Back to Mary, who was being tortured by Eggman's gloating over his victory against Sonic as well as obtaining five of the Chaos Emeralds.

"At long last, that hedgehog is gone and I have all of the Chaos Emeralds! Ha, ha, ha!"

Mary was depressed and disgusted by Sonic's apparent demise and Eggman's victorious bragging, when she saw something move in the ruins. Mary tried to make some attempt to see what was there, but the thing vanished...for a moment. Then, something bumped the Eggmoible, causing it to shake.

"What was that!" Growled an angry Eggman, who received another hit to his hovercraft. This time, it caused the Chaos Emeralds that the scientist had to fall out of his machine.

As this happened, Mary hoped with all of her heart that it was Sonic to the rescue. The following bump caused the claw to fall apart, allowing the girl to escape Eggman. When she fell to the ground, Mary watched the rest for the show.

Eggman looked for the source of the attacks to his Eggmoible, when a very powerful hit to the bottom caused the aircraft to fly out of the ruins.

"Whoa!" Mary said as she heard an explosion from the ruins.

Looking the direction of the noise, small animals flew out of the ruins to the open air. Mary sighed gratefully as she was grabbed by an unknown force and taken to the outside of the ruins. Next thing she knew was that she was with Sonic, who had a white jewel, the cyan Chaos Emerald, and a gold ring in his possession.

"Sonic!" Mary exclaimed and leaped in joy, "You're alive!"

Sonic grinned as he answered.

"Of course! Did you really think that I would be dead after what you've given me?"

Mary was confused, causing her to asked, "What are you talking about? I don't have anything that would have helped you."

"Are you so sure?" Sonic asked before he tossed the ring to the yellow hedgehog, who caught it.

Mary examined the ring, and then she remembered that she had the ring with her at the Spring Yard.

"Of course! The power ring must have been on my wrist after I used it to fight back Eggman!"

"Well, whether or not, you've saved my tail back there. Thanks." Sonic announced as he put the Chaos Emeralds in Mary's bags and smiling at his friend, who said, "You're welcome."

Then, Mary remembered something else.

"Oh, no! How many Chaos Emeralds are there in total?"

Confronted by the question, Sonic thought for a moment before he answered.

"Well, I'm not sure." Sonic confessed, "At first, I thought there were six, each with its own color: green, red, yellow, white, purple, and blue. Then, you came and had that cyan Chaos Emerald. Now, I'm sure there is at least six of them."

"Well, Sonic, Eggman said that he had all of the Chaos Emeralds when he captured me. My guess would be that he had an Emerald now."

"What?" Sonic expressed his shock, "He has a Chaos Emerald!"

"That's what I heard."

Then, Sonic pondered for a moment before he said, "So, he has an Emerald. That's not good!"

"Not good at all." Mary agreed, not knowing what to do next.

Then, Sonic got an idea.

"Hey, I know what we can do!"

Curious, Mary asked the azure hedgehog, "What is it, Sonic?"

"I'll tell you on the way," Sonic said as he picked his friend up, "but first we got to go to Star Light."

Without another word, Sonic and Mary dashed off to their next destination as the sut began to set and to end the day.


	6. Chapter 6

The Hedgehogs

Told by Mutitioon90

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Once at Star Light, Sonic and Mary stopped near a small city with a roller coaster-like look to it. Mary saw this, and she was in awe as the stars glistened in the sky.

"Wow!" The she-hedgehog was ready to go sight-seeing, but she knew that there were more important things to worry about.

"Mary," asked Sonic, "are you sure that you can do this?"

Mary turned to Sonic and replied, "I know that I'm not from...around here, but I know I have to try. However, I thought this island had no one living on the island with the exception of the small animals."

"Well, not exactly." Sonic blushed, "The hedgehogs don't live here with a few exceptions, but other species live here as well."

"Well, that explains a bit." Mary said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Mary, you don't have to-"

"Sonic!" Mary glared at the cobalt hedgehog, "I'm not fully grown, but I'm grown enough to know what's right and wrong!"

"Hey! Don't bite my head off!" Sonic backed from the female, who realized her mistake.

"I'm sorry; ever since my parents died, my parental grandfather and my martial grandmother have been fighting over me, which had greatly affected my life."

"Whoa!" Sonic said in shock, "That's not good for anyone."

"Yeah!" Mary agreed, "Grandpa's been good to me, but Grandmother's been trying to convince the legal system that he's been abusive to me, which isn't true."

"By my guess, your grandmother lost." The male hedgehog guessed.

"Greatly. Just last month, her case was thrown out of court. Then, a private detective that was hired be a friend of Grandpa's found evidence that Grandmother was planning to turned my mother into a mail-order bride."

Hearing this, Sonic filled in the rest of the statement.

"But when your mom died, your grandmother turned to you."

"That's right." Mary nodded, "Once she was discovered as a truly indecent person to be a child's guardian, the police was quick to get a warrent for her arrest. However, Grandmother was much quicker for she had vanished. Just after that, Grandpa started receiving some cryptic and threating telephone messages, which really shook him. Weeks later, he disappeared."

Sonic finished the story, having be told it already.

"On that day, you were sent to the orphanage, and later that night, you ran off into the night."

"That's right." Mary sighed and gave a weak smile, "And I met you, Sonic."

"Now, I get." Sonic said to the young teen, "You just want to be a happy kid."

The yellow hedgehog's smile became stronger as she added, "Now, I'm really happy. I'm not being forced to choose sides. The weight of the world's off of my shoulders, granting me the freedom I've never had."

"Not to metion that I'm your first friend." Sonic smiled at Mary, who blushed. Sonic's guess was like an arrow hitting a bull's-eye on a target.

"Correct." The female admitted to her friend.

Sonic smiled and said, "You know if you need help, you know I'll be there for you in a flash."

Grateful to Sonic and his offer, Mary smiled as tears rolled from hey blue eyes.

"Thanks, Sonic."

"I'll meet you later, okay?" Sonic asked Mary, who answered, "Right."

Then, Sonic removed the power ring to Mary and said, "This ring's got only one more use left and that's it. So, use it when you really need it."

"Right!" Mary nodded in understanding.

Then, Sonic ran off like a blue blur, leaving Mary to face the dangers of Star Light. After the ball that is Sonic vanished from sight, Mary got her skates on and started off into the roller coaster ride of her young life.

* * *

><p>Sonic stood in front of a large industrial superstructure. This was where Eggman made his headquarters on South Island. Sonic knew that Mary was at Star Light and looking for the sixth Chaos Emerald. Ready to find the final Emerald, the blue hedgehog dashed off to face Eggman.<p>

After going through platforms that disappeared or rotated, saws, flame vents, the Ballhogs, and tricky machines, Sonic had reached the Egg Capsule. With speed, he jupmed into the air and landed on the switch, freeing the trapped and controlled animals from Eggman.

"And now," Sonic turned to the smog-filled sky, "to face Eggman!"

"Wanna bet?" Eggman's cracked voice rang out as red lasers appeared, surrouding him.

* * *

><p>Back at Star Light, Mary, who evaded the Bombs that partolled there, went through a few loops, and got passed the tricky platforms, found the Chaos Emerald, which was the color purple. Picking it up and putting it in her backpack, she said, "Now, I have six."<p>

Then, she saw the Egg Capusle. Knowing that hitting the switch would free the captured animals, Mary set off to it, but a stone hit the switch, doing the job for her.

Confuse, Mary asked, "What's going on?"

The answer came in the form of a flock of small birds. Mary recongized the birds as some of the animals that she and Sonic freed earlier.

"You guys came to help me save your friends?"

The birds nodded as they flew to the ground. Grateful to the avains, Mary said, "Thanks, guys."

Then, a strange object zipped through the sky of Star Light and landed near the girl, causing the birds and freed animals to scatter. Mary kept her ground as the object, which looked more like a television monitor, turned on. The yellow hedgehog neared to the object, which turned on to reveal Eggman's face.

_"Ha, ha, ha! To one of the hedgehogs I failed to capture, I have a propsition for you. If you want to see your friend safe and well, you WILL surrender the Chaos Emeralds!"_

Mary was in shock. It was not possible for Sonic to be captured by Doctor Ivo Robotnik, more commonly known as Eggman. However, there's still that chance that it is true, and Sonic's life is in Mary's hands.

_"I know it is a great decision for you, so I'm going to allow you until sunrise to give your comply. We'll meet later, and I'm hopeful for your...wise choose."_

Then, the screen turned back, telling Mary that she has a big decision to make: Sonic's safety or the Chaos Emeralds. It was not an easy to choose.

Downhearted and feeling hopelessly helpless, Mary went to her hands and knees as tears flowed from her blue eyes, wondering why she was the one being picked on by God.

"God in Heaven, why is this stuff happening to me! Frist, Mom and Dad, then Grandpa, now, Sonic! How can I choose between the safety of the world and the safety of my first true friend! God in Heaven, what am I suppose to do to control this chaos!"

Then, she remembered something; something about what she said.

"Control...chaos..."

Mary's mind was back at her world, at the moment just before the cyan Chaos Emerald told her to South Island and Sonic. The memory flowed in her mind as she remembered what she said before she left her world. She felt the words in her throat and mouth once again as she recalled the time before her adventure with Sonic.

"Now, I understand." Mary announced as she got up to her feet, "I was expecting others to control the chaos that came into my life that I've given total control of my life. When Grandpa vanished, I refused to allow Grandmother to take control, so I ran off into the night. Then, Sonic showed me that I can take charge of my life, like at the Spring Yard and the Labyrinth. Finally, at Star Light..."

Mary paused as she remembered that Sonic agreed to separate from her to possibly face Eggman and get the last Chaos Emerald. Looking up at the sky, Mary's eyes had a hardened resolve.

"Now, it's my turn to help you out, Sonic."

Then, she pulled out her blue-green pack and pulled out the first Chaos Emerald and returned the backpack to her back. With the cyan jewel in her hand, she said, "Ready or not, Doctor Ivo Robotnik, I'm coming to give you my comply to your demand!"

Then, the Chaos Emerald glowed brightly, almost encasing the yellow ex-human in its light.


	7. Chapter 7

The Hedgehogs

Told by Mutitoon90

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

High in the air base of Doctor Ivo Robotnik, known as Eggman, Sonic was in his laser cage, while Eggman was gloating at him. The members of Sonic's clan have confronted the scientist many time before and always lost to the hedgehogs. Rarely, the doctor had capture a member of the clan, so Eggman wasted no time to brag his victory against the mammal, and Sonic was by no means an exception.

"Finally! I'll be the ruler of the world! Nothing's gonna stop me now, not even you, Sonic!"

"Don't be so sure of yourself!" Sonic countered the bragging of Eggman, "Others will fight you, even if you get rid of me!"

The egg-shaped man grinned nastily at his foe as he spoke.

"Well, I made a promise to your little friend: your safety for the Chaos Emeralds. I am a man of my word, and you'll be safe enough to be the first for my lastest experiment: changing hedgehogs into loyal robotic lackeys...permanently!"

Then, a blue-green light appeared from behind the mad man and caused a smile on Sonic's face as the hedgehog exclaimed.

"Mary!"

Not pleased about the uninvited guest, Eggman was quick to turn to see the female hedgehog, who was not happy herself. To be honest, Mary was very furious and determined to save her friend.

"Eggman, I'm here to fight for the world, and I'm not gonna let you get the Chaos Emeralds!"

Then, Mary threw something at Eggman's direction. The older man ducked, successfully evaded the projectile. Then, he turned to Mary, stuck out his tongue, and taunted the female hedgehog, saying, "Nuh, nuh! Ya missed!"

The she-hedgehog smiled as she responded to the taunt.

"Who said I was aiming for you, Doc?"

The older man was confused, until a yellow light beamed from behind him. Then, a buzzing sound was heard, causing Eggman to turn around only to see the sphere-like form of Sonic causing a hole on the floor of the cage. Seeing this, Eggman was outraged and was about to attack Mary, who muttered under her breath before a light brightened and dimmed once more. Eggman looked at the direction of the light, only to find Mary also disappeared.

"What's a scientist that's bent on conquering the world suppose to do when his enemies keep vanishing on him!"

Then, he recalled something, causing him to say, "I forgot that!"

* * *

><p>Sonic landed hard on his tail, because the power ring that Mary threw to him dissolved. Knowing that he was no longer in a cage, but still trapped on Eggman's air base, he decided to look around the green room he was in. As he looked, the hedgehog realized that he was in laboratory.<p>

"So, this is Eggman's private laboratory..." Sonic announced to himself.

"That's right, you rat!" Eggman's voice rang out to Sonic, "Now, you're in my home, and you're about to see that I'm not a pushover!"

Then, four pods appeared, revealing their openings to the coblat hedgehog. Sonic did not know what was about to happen to him, but he was sure that he was not going to like it.

"Okay, here's the rules: one of these pods will have me in it, and the other three have spark balls. I believe you know what happens if you choose the wrong pod."

Hearing this, Eggman's 'game' confirmed that Sonic was not going to like at all.

* * *

><p>Mary just escaped Eggman and helped free Sonic, and now she was looking for the final Chaos Emerald in a strange green room. She pointed the cyan jewel to a direction, and the gem glowed brightly.<p>

"Eggman can't win without the Emeralds." Mary said to herself as she started off for the end of the search for the Chaos Emeralds, "I sure hope that I'll find it soon."

Following the jewel's glow, Mary explored the room, which reminded her of a laboratory, like the one her grandfather have in the basement of his house.

"I'm starting to think this is Eggman's lab." Mary said to herself.

Seeing that outline of Eggman's face confirmed the guess. Shaking her head, Mary added, "That guy has an ego problem!"

Then, she heard an explosion, causing her to look up. She saw an injured Sonic, who was covered in cuts and bruises as orbs were attacking him. Mary turned pale and shouted to Sonic.

"Sonic, don't give up!"

The blue hedgehog heard this, and his eyes hardened, knowing Mary wants him to win. Also, if Eggman won, the world would become Robotnik World, and that was something Sonic was not going to allow to happen.

As Sonic prepared to face his foes, Mary was in awe of the heroic hedgehog. Then, she remembered that she had to do her best and find the Chaos Emerald in Eggman's possession. Now, the yellow hedgehog went off to continue her search.

"Sure confident about winning this fight, huh?" Sonic grinned as he noticed something about the battle, "I know that you're part of the game, but not in it."

Then, he dodged the sprak balls and the pods. Then, the hedgehog found Eggman in his Eggmoible.

Seeing that Sonic survived the 'battle,' Eggman announced, "Very clever. You managed to see through my game. That's not enough to stop me, Doctor Ivo Robotnik! Right now, your friend is now trapped in a cage, and all of the Chaos Emeralds are in my possession! Soon, the world will be mine! Ha, ha, ha!"

Then, an alarm sounded off, ceasing Eggman's gloating as it said, _"Warning! Warning! Air Base due to self-destruction in five minutes!"_

"What!" Robotnik exclaimed in shock. Then, he yelled out, "That can't be! That girl couldn't have obtained the Chaos Emerald!"

Hearing this, Sonic smiled just before he ran off to find Mary. Sonic looked through the laboratory until he found the yellow hedgehog, who had the cyan and blue Chaos Emeralds in her hands. Sonic wanted to call out to the female, but the robotic voice announced the time again.

_"Warning! Warning! Air Base due to self-destruction in four minutes and ten seconds!"_

Hearing this made Mary scared as she backed up to Sonic, saying, "I don't wanna die!"

"Who does?" Sonic spoke out to the girl, who turned around and smiled as she said, "Sonic! It's you!"

"Who were you expecting? Eggman?"

Then, a screen that was nearby turned on and showed the scientist's face, which caused the hedgehogs to exclaim in shock.

_"Well, you two managed to get all of the Chaos Emeralds and defeated me. Such bravery should be rewarded, however, I'm not that person. I'm more of the...undertaker for you two. I'm very positive that you two rodents won't be able to save yourselves in time. So, say your prayers, Sonic and friend! Ha, ha, ha!"_

The screen went dark as the duo glared at the monitor. Eggman's words floated in their minds, but Mary just grinned and a strong 'Ha!'

"What's so funny?" Sonic asked Mary with a confused look on his face.

Mary smiled to Sonic and said, "Not my style to bust other people's balloons, but I'm willing to make exceptions. We'll be out of this mess before Eggman knows it himself."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell, but first let's get to an opening."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Mary answered with a wink and a smile.

Seeing this, the coblat hedgehog smiled, knowing what the yellow female was up to. As he returned the smiled, he said, "Let's go! I want to see Eggman's face."

Then, the alarm 'chimed' the remaining time left.

_"Warning! Warning! Air Base due to self-destruction in three mintues and one second!"_

As the doom announcement was announced, Mary put the blue Chaos Emerald into her backpack. Then, Sonic picked Mary into his arms and dashed off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Eggman was hovering in the night sky, above the Green Hills and at a great distance from the Air Base, waiting for the explosion that was about to rid him of Sonic and Mary. He managed to close all of the exits of the Air Base before he went to the distance.<p>

"Finally!" The doctor exclaimed, "In a few moments, I'll be able to collect the Chaos Emeralds with great ease, not worrying about those two spiny hedgehogs sticking their quills into my business anymore!"

* * *

><p>The Air Base rang the verbal nell of doom as the automatic voice said, <em>"Warning! Warning! Air Base due to self-destruction in one minute and thrity seconds!"<em>

The hedgehogs ran to each exit sealed by a wall of metal. Upon seeing the blocked exits, Sonic was started to doubt their chances of surviving the explosion.

"How can we escape! Eggman's plans to kill us, and this time, he's won!"

"Not likey!" Mary said as she played with the Chaos Emerald, "We're getting outta here, but do you trust me?"

The blue hedgehog looked at Mary, who had her hand to him. For some reason, Sonic cracked a smile and said, "Yeah, I trust you."

As the robot's voice announced that there were twenty seconds left before the destruction of the base, Sonic grabbed Mary's hand.


	8. Chapter 8

The Hedgehogs

Told by Mutitoon90

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Waiting outside the Air Base, Doctor Ivo Robotnik counted down as each second passed though.

"...Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!"

Then, the Air Base exploded with a deafening roar. The Eggmoible shook a little, as Eggman watched the explosion and felt victorious.

"Finally!" Eggman shouted in joy of being rid of his enemies.

"Now, that's a fireworks display!" A voice said, and other added, "Yeah, Eggman's sure knows how to end a party with a bang!"

Hearing this, the doctor turned around and saw Sonic and Mary sitting on the Eggmoible, completely unharmed and untouched by the explosion. Eggman demanded to know how the hedgehogs escaped the destruction of the Air Base.

"H-how! How is this possible! Neither of you two shouldn't be here!"

"Oh, really?" Mary mocked Eggman by being 'innocent,' then she smiled mischieviously as she added, "Well, it was really dumb luck!"

Sonic smiled and spoke as well.

"Well, Eggman, ready for a few rounds?"

"A few rounds?" Eggman was confused.

The hedgehogs looked at each other and grinned. Then, they jumped into the air, curled into balls, and landed of the Eggmoible hard, sending Eggman into a spiral. Eggman was heard by both hedgehogs as he yelled out, "I hate those hedgehogs!"

Having landed safely on the ground of the Green Hills, Sonic and Mary watched as Eggman disappeared into the night sky.

"Hey, Mary, think that Eggman like the rounds?" The blue hedgehog asked with a laugh in his voice.

"I don't know," confessed the she-hedgehog, "Eggman has to return to tell us."

This made the duo laughed loudly. Soon, Mary laid on the grass and looked deeply at the sky, looking for a star in the sky, but she could not find one.

"Dawn's coming."

The announcement grabbed Sonic's attention, causing him to ask, "What are you talking about?"

Then, the first rays of the rising sun cut through the dark sky of the night, announcing its arrival. Sonic saw this and was shocked and surprised. He turned to Mary to ask her, but she was asleep from exhaustion. The blue hedgehog smiled and sat on the ground, saying, "Good idea."

Sonic was on the ground, ready to enter the state of slumber, when he heard a roar from an airborne airplane. This caused Sonic to whip up and look to the brightening morning sky. He noticed a green plane flying in the wild blue wonder as it neared South Island. Sonic smiled again.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Mary stirred from her sleep as an odor reached at her nose. Lifting her head in a sleepy and sluggish manner, the female saw that she was with someone that was a hedgehog, but it was not Sonic. The present company turned his head and revealed his gray mustashe, brown eyes, and wrinkles.<p>

"Well!" An aging voice spoke out to the girl, "Look who's up!"

When she heard this, Mary looked around and asked, "Where's Sonic?"

"You mean Sonny-boy? Well, he's over here."

Mary looked at the direction where the older hedgehog pointed at and saw a sleeping Sonic with his hands behind his head. The ex-human smiled, knowing that Sonic was not in trouble.

"Lucky me." Sighed a very relieved Mary as she wiped her brow.

"So, Mary," The older hedgehog spoke to the yellow hedgehog, "Sonic told me about his adventure with you."

"Really? What did he say?" Asked a curious Mary Allenson.

"Let me think," the older hedgehog said before he realized that he forgotten to do something.

"Oh, I forgot! I'm Charles, Sonic's uncle."

"You're Uncle Chuck!" Mary was shocked, but then she realized that the family resemblance was very strong. Then, Mary said, "Sorry, I wasn't ready to meet you."

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Uncle Chuck waved at the girl, "Things happen in life."

"Good point. My name's Mary Allenson, but Sonic's told you, right?"

Chucking with good humor, Sonic's uncle admitted, "Well, Sonny-boy's told me about you and how you came to South Island."

"What version did he tell?" Mary asked the elder mammal, who answered with a smile.

"He told the version of you coming from another world, which is the truth."

"The truth?" Mary inquried Uncle Chuck, who said, "I know that you're confused about that, but that's for another time."

The ex-human looked confused, and Chuck saw this.

"That's right; Sonic's told me that you ran away from your problems."

"He did? Well, I am going home. I need to go home to see if Grandpa's okay."

"Good to hear." Chuck smiled at the girl, "I just hope you say good-bye to Sonny-boy before you leave."

"I will." Mary said, "It's the very least thing I could do to Sonic."

"Well, that's good to hear from you."

The yellow hedgehog turned around and looked at a tired-looking Sonic, who added, "In your world, your grandfather might be worried about you. But if he's...you know, then you're welcome to stay with us as a member of the family."

Caring about Sonic, Mary turned to Chuck, who nodded his head, which told the girl that he agreed with Sonic. Turning to her dear friend, Mary spoke to Sonic.

"Really? You're telling me the truth?"

"Yeah, Mary. But remember this: whatever happens, you'll always be a sister to me."

Uncle Chuck was surprised; he knew that Sonic was very lonely, causing the younger hedgehog to be a bit of a loner. So, bonding with a nearly complete stranger was very unlike Sonic, but it was in a good way for the blue, young hedgehog. Seeing this caused Chuck to cry a little, because this relationship reminded him of himself and his brother and Sonic's father, Julius.

Then, a bright glow flowed from Mary's blue-green backpack. Confused, the duo and the elder went to the pack and opened it. Then, all of the Chaos Emeralds floated and circled the three hedgehogs. The three watched the jewels as the Emeralds glowed brightly. Then, the floating Chaos Emeralds glowed so bright that the three hedgehogs were blinded. Once the hedgehogs regained their sight, the Chaos Emeralds were gone.

"The Chaos Emeralds...are gone?" Mary asked in shock and awe.

The younger male hedgehog turned to the yellow hedgehog and said, "Not all of them."

Then, Sonic showed the cyan Chaos Emerald to Mary, who became very shocked.

"How is this...?" The ex-human asked, but Uncle Chuck spoke out.

"That Chaos Emerald follows its chosen holder, while the others leave, just like in the old stories."

"The old stories?" Mary asked, but Sonic asked the hedgehog, "Your Grandpa's worried about you right now."

"Right!" Mary nodded; her grandfather would be happy to see her alive and well.

"Sonic, Uncle Chuck, thank you for everything." A teary-eyed Mary said to the two hedgehogs, who had tears in their eyes as well.

As Mary took the cyan jewel, Sonic pulled Mary into a hug and said, "Hey, don't forget about us."

The girl smiled, and Sonic released her. Mary gave her friend a thumbs-up, which confused Sonic for a bit. Then, he returned the gesture to the ex-human. With a nod, Mary allowed a tear to flow from her eye before she looked at the Chaos Emerald and said the words under her breath, causing the glowing power of the Emerald to cover her body, until the light flashed brightly, and then disappeared, taking Mary and the Chaos Emerald with it.


	9. Chapter 9

The Hedgehogs

Told by Mutitoon90

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

In a small park that sat in the center of the city, children were playing under the watchful eyes of their caretakers as a soccer ball flew to the bushes nearby. One of the children shouted that they would retrieve the ball and went after it. As the child searched for the black and white ball, he found a black roller blade. Curious about the footwear, the child gave a gentle kick to the shoe, which caused the shoe to move and retreat from the child, who jumped in fright. Then, the soccer ball flew at the kid, who caught in his arms.

"Thanks!" The child smiled gleefully as he saw that someone was in the bushes.

Then, a blonde haried, blue eyed teenaged girl wearing an aqua sweatshirt, gray sweatpants, a black, cracked skater's helmet, elbow pads, knee pads, and a pair of skates appeared from the shrubs and sweetly responded to the note of graditude by saying, "You're very welcome."

The brown haired child looked at the girl and made an announcement that was a little unnecessary and a little loud.

"You're that girl that went missing yesterday!"

The children and the adults with in hearing range looked at the child and an embarrassed Mary Allenson. However, it also made Mary smile; she was home.

"Well, well, there you are, my dear granddaughter!" An familiar and unwanted voice rang out to all who could hear it, causing for Mary to whip her head to the direction of Amanda Lert.

Amanda Lert was an old, bird-like woman in her sixties, who wanted to remove Mary from the care of Gregory Allenson for her own selfish reasons, mainly money. Seeing the woman made Mary react in a way that a young man would if he found out that his date as an hag!

"Now, now," Amanda cooed with a voice of honey that covered fecal matter, "let's go, Mary. It's time to go home."

"Really?" Inquried Mary, who had a wide grin, "Well, it's about time that you've seen that I would never willing to go with you!"

Realizing that her grandchild was refusing to follow her, Amanda raised her voice to a calm, commanding tone of voice.

"Mary, you're coming with me, right now!"

"Yeah, right! I'm not going with you, and that's my finally word on the matter!" Mary announced, folding her arms in the process as she saw Amanda's reaction to the rebuff.

It did not go by Amanda very well. Red-faced with fury, the bird-like woman's rage flew from her words as she yelled at the young teenager.

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME! THE ONLY WOMAN THAT CARED ABOUT YOU IN THIS WORLD OR ANY OTHER!"

The people took cover from the fury-filled woman, but Mary was not fazed by it. The blonde child stood her ground and said, "That's the most flith that I've heard from a person's mouth, and I've heard plenty."

The old woman hissed as Mary continued to speak.

"We, that is the town, have heard you make falsehoods for the last six years, and I think everyone's tired of this nosense! Even if you won that case, I will NEVER EVER allow myself to be controlled by you, because I truly know what a monster you really are! I've seen ande heard you trying to convince my mother to divorce my father and take his rights to see me away from him, just to groom her and me into tools for your money schemes! Grandpa's more of a parent to me than you'd ever be to a dog! Now, I've had it, and I want you to stay away from me and never came near me or my home again!"

The adults heard and applauded the teen for standing up and facing Amanda, who was not pleased at the outburst of her granddaughter. Not willing to give up her 'meal ticket,' Amanda said a very untrue and horrid statement.

"You're a foolish child that was brainwashed by her abusive grandfather and her equally stupid parents!"

The comment only caused the girl to glare at her biological grandmother, as an unlikely hero came to Mary's side.

"Hey, leave her alone, ya bully!" The boy who found Mary yelled at the nasty woman, who replied harshly, "You should know your place, brat!"

Then, Amanda's hand swung and landed on the boy's face. As Mary looked at the boy, who was on the ground, her eyes were blazing in fury; if there was one thing that Mary had no tolerance for, it was something harming a child, especially if the child was in the right.

Then, the blonde teenager grabbed the old woman by the collar of the blouse, pulled her in, and landed her fist into Amanda's face. Amanda fell to the ground, unconscienious from the blow to the face, while Mary turned to the boy, who just recoverd from the slap.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Mary was in her simple, blueand green room, which was completed with a twin-sized bed, a white desk with a cluster of papers and writing utensils, a dirty-white dressed that was hardly used, and a small, walk-in closet. Many things have happened to her in the last few hours.<p>

First, the police arrived and arrested Amanda Lert, who had a bloody nose from Mary. The people in the park cheered her for the punch that knocked out the dark haired woman. As the law-enforcers carried Lert off to the hospital, she was reunited with her grandfather. Then, the duo were questioned and allowed to go home.

As soon as Mary and Gregory returned home, Mary took a well-dersevred and much-needed shower, while her grandfather relaxed on the couch and took a nap. Mary went to her room after her shower, and she remained there for hours.

Reading the novelized version of the 1939 film _The Wizard of Oz_, the scent of cooked hot dogs and chili told Mary that it was dinner time. The girl smiled as she got up, accidentally knocking over her backpack, which made of hard thud upon the impact to the floor.

"What the?" Mary asked, but her grandfather's voice was heard by the girl.

"What fell?"

"Nothing!'' Mary replied, "Just my bag!"

"All right! Please try to be more careful next time!'

"Okay!" The girl turned to her backpack, when she saw something glowing in it.

Acting quickly, Mary went into her pack and found the source of the glow. Very carefully, she pulled out the cyan Chaos Emerald. With a shock and pleased expression on her face, Mary was examing the aquamarine-like jewel, when her guardian called out to her again.

"Mary! Hurry up, or I'm eating all of the chili dogs again!"

"Coming!" The girl yelled, knowing that her grandfather was not making an idle threat. Not wanting her supper taken from her, Mary placed the Chaos Emerald on her desk. Mary wanted to use the gem to travel to Sonic's world, but she knew that she had to time this perfectly, if she did not want Grandpa to get more gray hairs on his head.

The girl left the room, but not before she said it the Chaos Emerald, "See ya soon, Sonic."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sonic was looking up the night sky, deep in thought until Uncle Chuck put a chili dog under his nephew's nose. Taking notice of the food, Sonic took the chili dog and started eating it.<p>

"So, Sonny-boy, thinking about you friend again?" Uncle Chuck asked the young hedgehog, who swallowed the piece of food and gave his reply.

"I was, Uncle Chuck. It's a little hard not to miss her."

The uncle smiled and said, "That's okay to feel that way, Sonny-boy. Understand and remember that it's part of growing up."

Sonic smiled as his gaze returned to the violet night sky as Chuck added, "And who knows? Maybe she'll be back sooner than ya think."

"Yeah," the blue hedgehog spoke, still looking at the starry sky, "she'll be back."

Uncle Chunk was a little concerned, but he knew that Sonic had a strange instinct about things, like Mary and the Chaos Emeralds, and Sonic was rarely wrong about them. So with a smile on his face, Sonic's uncle left to the house that Sonic had built within the day.

Once Chuck was gone, Sonic smiled at the far-away stars and spoke to a friend, who could not hear him at all.

"Someday, we'll meet again, and we'll go on another adventure together, Mary Allenson."


End file.
